A Man of The Night
by Sotakura
Summary: A night in a brothel wouldn't be the first thing that Eren would ask for as a birthday gift and yet, here he is, signing his name down like an offering, Jean sliding the money over and the rest of the drunken fools wishing him a good night. He is such an idiot. Rated M for Language and all of the Smuts.
1. Chapter 1

Turning the first corner onto that street was like being smacked across the face with light and with colour. Cast against the pitch darkness of the night, the garish display of bars and seedy shops is blinding. There's far too many people wearing far too little clothes stationed along the narrow walkways and Eren finds himself scratching incessantly at his arm, feeling so out of his depth that it's suffocating. His friends find it all way too amusing, their steps are unbalanced, their voices are loud and jeering and the attention they're drawing on themselves is making him squirm, feeling the distaste practically radiating off of the people around them. He can breath a fraction easier when they finally duck out of the street and push in through the door of one of the more low-key establishments, a large cursive black sign with the word _Velvet_ above the entrance.

Eren struggles to think of a word that would describe the interior of the building. In comparison to the others that they passed – all neon signs and explicit slogan posters, he could probably go out on a limb and say it was sort of classy. The room they found themselves was mostly coloured in black and red with dark wooden accents. There was a large desk running along the length of the far wall with a hallway leading off to the right. Two leather couches framed them either side and hanging right above the desk on the wall was a framed picture of a shadowed mouth with the words _'tell me your pleasure...'_ written in the same perfect cursive slant as the sign outside.

He hung back behind the other four who were stumbling their way up front, all of them throwing back their heads in laughter that echoed the walls around them. Eren slinked along, his arms hugging his waist and he really wishes he didn't turn down all those drinks at the bar right now.

"Heeelllloooo." Jean hollered and was clapping both his hands against the surface of the desk, Connie was practically hanging off of his elbow nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

"H-hey." Eren reached out to tug on Marco's shirt and the man just turned to him with bleary, unfocused eyes and grinned, throwing his arm around Eren's shoulders and giving him a shake. Jean was still shouting out to no one and Armin had taking to leaning across the desk, giggling into his arms. "Hey, seriously maybe we should go- I-I don't really-" Marco was now teetering him left and right and quite successfully ignoring his pleas. "Guys, we should leave, this was stupid, c'mon-"

Eren and his words faded into the distance as the sound of heels cut through the drunken ruckus they were causing. From the hallway came a tall, thin woman wearing the sharpest frown Eren thinks he's ever seen. He swallowed thickly as she situated herself behind the desk with well practiced ease and a flick of her golden hair. Jean and Armin slid away slowly as she pinned them with a dark glare and a raise of one plucked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but we have a strict 'no intoxication' rule for our clients. I'm afraid you'll have to find somewhere else to sate your desires tonight." Her voice carried over that sharpness and Eren winced at her disapproving tone. He reached forward to grasp at Jean and pull him back, but the idiot was already smirking and leaning back over the surface in front of him.

"Hey, don't worry. It's Eren here that needs seeing to and we made sure to keep our boy sober." Jean pulled him so harshly forward that Eren scarcely missed colliding with the desk. He could just feel the blaze that was most certainly reddening his cheeks and he darted his eyes to the side quickly. "See he's eighteen today, right? And the poor thing- look at him-" Jean grasped his chin and pulled his focus back to them, squishing his cheeks together painfully. "Poor thing's a little virgin still, I mean- really- he's not that ugly right?"

"Jean- stop-" Eren wriggled away from him, his face scorching.

"No, see he's cute right? We figure he just needs a push- get a foot in the door eh?" Jean slid a little further across the desk, his giggles bubbling back up his throat again. "Or a y'know, a cock in the-"

"-Believe me, sir. I get the idea." The blonde cut in, her eyes closing and her eyebrows pinching together as the four in front of her burst into another fit, falling over each other because of just how damn funny everything was. Apparently. Eren managed to pull Jean up standing so he wasn't nearly on top of the woman. She turned her attention to him then and smiled. Tight-lipped, unimpressed and quite frankly, a little terrifying. "You seem to have your wits about you, I'll give you that. But, this isn't some back alley whore house, we offer top quality service for our most welcomed and esteemed guests." She turned back to the others, her focus mostly on Jean who proved to be the only one who was actually capable of speaking somewhat coherently. Somewhat. "I'm afraid a time in our care does not come cheap." She had clasped her hands together in front of her now, all business-like and professional, though her tone was on the edge of mocking.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief at her words, thinking that now they had an excuse to get out of here, but as he glanced back at Jean his heart plummeted once again as a smile widened his lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Hey lady – pretty pretty lady." Eren was dying. Eren was very much on the verge of death. "Y'know we didn't just pick this place at random, yeah? Only the best for our boy." He punctuated this with a hard slap to Eren's shoulder that threw him a little off balance for a second. Armin snorted at his side and nodded far too enthusiastically. "It's his birthday! We gotta get him the best of the best- of the best- of the beeeest-" He trailed off as he opened up his wallet and spread out an almost obscene amount of cash out onto the desk. He swayed on his feet. Or perhaps that was Eren, because in that moment he really felt like he was going to collapse, his mouth popping open with a squeak. He threw his hand over the money and pulled it back towards him, even though the blonde woman never actually made a slight inkling that she was going to break for it. She just quirked her eyebrow, again.

"Jean, you can't be fucking serious. Yeah, I'm sad and pathetic and can't get laid, but this is a stupid amount of money to spend on sex." His voice went hushed and airy on the last word and yeah, he was such a virgin. "Jesus, I can't believe we're here, why are we here? This is so fucking crazy- we're leaving." He rambled and turned on his heel but Jean just rolled his eyes and had Marco grab him and turn him back.

"We all chipped in for this, Eren, it's not actually that much. Calm down." Jean huffed and Eren felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head because he was actually being berated by a complete drunkard. He's reached a whole new low. "Just wait, alright. This is the best place this side of the country, of course it's a little pricey, but worth it yeah? I swear to you." Jean tugged the notes from under Eren's grasp and slid them towards the blonde. She regarded them, unamused, for a few beats and then reached out a took them, flicking through them quickly to count the amount.

"You have enough here for an overnight. Will that be sufficient, sir?" Surprisingly, the blonde actually sounded a hell of a lot more pleasant and her smile was softer, more natural. Eren gulped, everything suddenly felt very, very real. He felt like this was his last chance to back out but his mouth just sort of flapped open a few times, words failing him as the others cheered in victory.

"Absolutely perfect." Jean slapped him on the back again and he felt Armin leaning heavily at his side.

"Very well." The woman reached underneath her desk, pulling a heavy, leather bound book out onto the surface along with a small metal box which she unlocked and used to deposit their payment. She opened the book somewhere near the middle and clicked on a pen, her focus now falling on Eren, who squirmed under her eyes. "So ... tell me your pleasure, Eren." Her voice held a soft lilt and she whispered over his name. Oh, how different she was now that they proved to be paying customers. He blinked at her, at a loss, and she smirked.

"What would you like to do tonight? Tell me your preferences, should you have them and I'll match you to one of ours. We cater to a range of kinks and fetishes, we have men and women. We don't judge here, so please, don't look so scared." She laughed then, short and thick with teasing.

"Um-well I-I-I don't really- well-" He gave up and just shrugged, feeling every single pair of eyes staring at him now.

"Boobs!" Armin chirped in and it was so sudden that it actually made him jump. "Someone with boobs."

"Yeah, big ones, gotta get a good grip, y'know." Connie was slurring almost incomprehensibly at this stage, though he was capable of raising a hand up and making grabby hands at the air in front of him. Jean wheezed a laugh and knocked his elbow against him.

"It's his first time, make sure it's someone who can treat him right." Marco wasn't even facing them as he spoke to them, his gaze up at the ceiling. The boys started arguing amongst themselves about the perfect companion for Eren, who simply let his face fall into his hands and wished above all else that this was not happening.

"Eren." He looked up eventually to the blonde who had that little smirk still pulling at her lips and she turned the book in front of her towards Eren. "I'll need you to sign here and show me some ID. Security reasons I'm afraid. I'll find someone suitable for you." Eren glance between her face and the pen she had outstretched towards him for a few beats. Then he did as he was told, holding out his ID and signing the page. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily as she placed everything back under her desk, and stood.

"I'm afraid you can not stay here during Eren's session." She was curt with the boys as her eyes shifted back to their previous cold state. They all quietened from their bickering, seemingly remembering where they actually were and they turned to Eren, all together. They grinned stupidly at him and Jean even grabbed his face and kissed him loudly on the forehead. He pulled away when Eren's look went from embarrassed to purely venomous.

"I'll expect a changed man tomorrow alright? And I want you ready to spill on all of the filth next I see you." Jean pointed his finger towards him as he began to walk backwards, the others all slumping back over to the door along with him. They all broke into laughter when Jean collided with the couch and after an embarrassing show of drunken stability, they left. The room was flooded with eerie silence the moment the door clicked shut. So, he stood there, helplessly staring after his friends as he began to realise that he was currently in the middle of a brothel, having paid for (been gifted, really) and signed away his virginity to a stranger. He could easily laugh. He could just as easily cry. He was really a fucking idiot.

"Quite the friends you've got there." Eren jolted too dramatically as the woman's voice echoed around him. He turned and found her smiling softly, amused and leaning her hip against the end of the desk. After a few horrible seconds of Eren squirming under her scrutiny, she turned and set off down the hallway without a word, but with a simple flick of the wrist that Eren assumed meant 'follow', and so he did.

He was escorted up a narrow stairwell first and then he was ushered behind a thick and heavy red curtain. They found themselves then along another hallway, warmly lit and deep red in colour with numerous doors along either wall. The blonde slowed down considerably as she walked down the way and that's when Eren heard the tiny clicks of locks opening up. Possibly every single door opened and out slid a different woman, lining themselves up at their doorways as if on show. But they were on show, on show for him, and Eren felt that tingling itch run up his arms again in that instant. He must have looked like a deer in headlights, his fear on blatant show, because some of the girls giggled as he passed. Some of them started to follow along behind him, he could feel them close against his back and he tightened his arms as though he could just sink into the floor and hide from them and their eyes.

"Who is this, Gi?"

"He's such a cutie!"

"Come to me, let me play with him please..."

The girls grew louder, crowding closer around him, some of them reaching out to touch his arms or his head or his neck. He shivered at every single touch. They were nearing the end of the hallway when suddenly he had insistent hands on him, pushing him off balance until he needed to brace himself against the wall. The girl was the tiniest fraction shorter than him and she had him pinned. She worked one of her hands into the strands of his hair, pulling just enough that he tilted his head a little to the side. Her other hand grasped at the collar of his shirt. Eren flattened himself against the wall but she just pushed closer, the silky dressing gown she was wearing slipped a little and he could see the tops of her full breasts pressing against his chest. She smiled as she leaned in closer, her breath warm on his cheek and on instinct he began to lean in too, until she broke away with a laugh which the others joined in with. Eren looked around him, beet red and horrendously confused.

"You're very cute indeed. But, sorry, no kissing." She tapped her finger against his lips and then backed away from him. He looked to his blonde woman from downstairs, now not even close to being the scariest person in the room (a scary thought in itself) and found her scowling, her fingers drumming against her elbow. He shuffled along the wall until he was safely behind her, a partition between him and the girls. He thought very seriously about running right then.

"Alright girls, it's a slow night but that doesn't mean you don't have work to be doing. If the client is not your concern, then you leave them be." They all nodded, pretending to look sullen but most of them failed to hide their smiles. Some of them retreated back through the various doors, but not fast enough. The blonde shouted out a 'Go!' and they all rushed away giggling to themselves. Eren couldn't really breathe properly until they were all tucked away behind their doors again.

"They're a little forward with the new faces" The woman said by way of explanation, shrugging her shoulder and walking past him to stand by the last door of the hallway. She pushed down on the handle and then gestured for him to enter with an outstretched arm. "I've worked in this industry for many years, Eren, and I've got a sharp eye for reading people." Her heels sounded dull on the soft carpet as she stepped into the center of the room, her eyes trailing over every object, every surface in speculation and then finally falling back on him. Eren stood awkwardly by the door, hands twined together in front of him. "I think I know the perfect person to cater to you tonight. If you'll stay here for a few moments, I'll fetch them."

"Y-yeah, okay." Eren shrugged and then, she was gone, the door shutting behind her retreating figure. He sighed deeply and slumped heavily against the wall. For a few moments he weighed his chances of making a run for it and never having the guys find out that he chickened out. Then he thought of how much they actually put forward for him to have this night and he grunted, feeling stupidly guilty. The seconds passed in silence, no sign of the woman's return, so he pushed off the wall and ventured further into the room.

The room was incredibly spacious and modestly decorated with a central bed, far too big and covered in perfect red covers and bracketed by two bedside tables, a leather chaise in the corner and a dark wooden chest of drawers to his right. He slowly stepped towards the bed, covering the length of the carpet in no more than four steps and he sat. The covers were silky satin under his fingers and the mattress soft. His eyes were trailing curiously over the walls, all patterned in deep coloured wallpaper when he heard the tiny creak of the door and he froze, rigid.

He almost couldn't bring himself to look at his guest, his gaze locking on the furthest corner of the ceiling until he caught sight of a patch of the deepest black crossing in front of him. What he saw made his heart stutter painfully against his ribs and he dug his fingers into the fabric either side of his legs. They were facing away from him then, weight resting on one leg as they drained a glass of some unknown liquid. Their shoulders flexed under a tight black t-shirt, their legs fitted into dark blue jeans and they wore no shoes, feet bare. Eren's eyes found the immaculately kept hair, the colour of a raven, when they turned and cloudy grey found forest green. The most striking thing, the thing that made something bubble uncomfortably in Eren's throat was the fact that the person he was staring at was very much, undoubtedly, male.

"You're a guy." Eren's voice sounded foreign and hoarse to his own ears. The stranger narrowed his eyes, puckering his lips just slightly and leaned down to clack his emptied glass down on top of the dresser.

"Well last I checked, yeah, I'm a guy." His voice was too deep and sounded unimpressed to the highest degree. They stood apart for a time before the man finally began to move closer, slow and sure, and Eren felt like prey under his focus. "Gi was right about you not being my usual type." The man was reaching out for Eren before he could even react, his fingers catching the strands of his hair atop his head and tugging just enough to bring his face up. "But you are very cute."

Heat flooded Eren's face and he shivered under the sharp tingling at his roots before coming to his senses. He slapped the man's hand away and stood. "S-sorry, but I'm not gay." The man just smirked in response. He was short, shorter than Eren, and yet the boy felt tiny in his presence. He stood far too close, their chests almost touching and the heat radiating off his skin. Eren was quite ready to make a run for it and turned out of the man's space. He was colliding with softness and staring up at the ceiling no more than a second later, his breath forced out of him in a sharp huff.

"Not gay, hmm? Gi's got this incredible sense for people y'know, I don't think she's ever once been wrong about what to offer our clients." The man had Eren's arms pinned above his head and he was leaning down over him, legs straddling the brunette's thighs. "She said you looked terrified with the girls earlier and figured you'd be more comfortable with a man. She told me you were a virgin too, so how can you sound so damn sure of yourself when you've never even tried anything?" Eren could feel every word ghosting over his lips in puffs of warm air, every inch of him pressed tight against this stranger who was unbearably warm and solid against him. It was the closest he'd ever been to another person and it made his throat tighten as he swallowed thickly. Eren could tell so easily that the man was amused at the lost look he was seeing, his thin lips quirked up into a smile, perfect white teeth peaking out between pink and then those lips were on him, sealed over his own, searing and moist.

They parted again seconds later and the man bit down on his lower lip, failing to hide his constant smirk. Eren found himself transfixed on that mouth. "I thought we couldn't kiss?" He blurted out and the man looked confused at first, before he nodded just slightly.

"There's house rules that we all stick to in here, but some people like to have their own guidelines for their clients to follow. It makes things safer and more comfortable for us." He maneuvered his hold so that he gripped Eren's arms in one hand instead of two and he reached down with his free hand to press a thumb against the boy's parted lips. "Some don't like to kiss because they feel it's too personal." The man licked at the plump of his upper lip and smiled darkly. "But, I love having something in my mouth, tasting somebody on my tongue, now that turns me on." Eren released a shaky sigh, his chest heaving and he could feel his skin prickling with sweat. This situation was firmly out of his control and with a delightful thrill, he realised that he really didn't mind.

"I'm Eren." Finally, he breathed. The man regarded him with widened eyes before his head fell into the crook of the boy's neck and he laughed.

"You're peculiar, Eren." He raised up again, his hands joining back together over Eren's, bracketing him in so he could see nothing else. "I'm Levi. I want to pleasure you tonight. Won't you let me?"

"Al-alright." His words were answered with a kiss, hard and needy, Levi's tongue instantly prodding into Eren's mouth. Kissing was easy, kissing was something Eren was thankfully familiar with, he could do this. He widened his lips to Levi's exploring muscle, the faint taste of alcohol underlying a taste of honey-sweetness that enticed him to delve deeper into that heat. They molded to each other, desperation coming thick and fast in the air between them, a feeling of lust that was unknown to the brunette but was incredibly enticing and evoked the greatest need for more. More something, more anything, more everything.

"How far have you gone with anyone?" Levi asked then, barely pulling back and plucking Eren's lower lip between his teeth.

"Not- Not very far. Made out, a l-little touching. Got a handjob once ... well s-sort of." Eren trailed off, flushed and strictly avoiding Levi's stare.

"Sort of?" The black haired man snorted, huffing out a whisper of a laugh.

"Uhh, she- she wasn't very sober, I didn't quite y'know ... f-finish."

Levi raised up, his hands releasing him to instead drag slowly down Eren's arms and down his chest until the rested flat and firm on his abdomen. He leaned back just slightly so that his ass was seated right on the steadily growing bulge of Eren's jeans and the boy shuddered. "I don't even understand how someone with a face like yours could still be a virgin." Levi shook his head in disbelief and smirked down at the brunette when he accidentally wriggled his hips, causing this wonderful wide-eyed look of panic to cross his features.

"You're lucky I didn't meet you before this, somewhere out there in a bar or along the street-" Levi's fingers were now sneaking under the hem of Eren's shirt, spreading over warm, defined skin and pressing just so he could feel the muscles clench. "-I figure I'd jump you right then and there. Maybe suck you off out in some back alley or have you fuck me raw in a bathroom." The man watched as Eren's eyes flickered down to his teasingly slow, exploring fingers and then shifted up to the ceiling with a rush of red to his cheeks and neck and a gulp that made his Adam's apple bob enticingly. Levi chewed on his lower lip and leaned back over the figure trapped underneath him. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Fucking me where people could see us and hear me screaming for you to pound me harder-" Levi was struggling to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape his throat when he saw how hard Eren was trying to avoid his eyes, subtly pulling a pillow closer to his face like he was trying to hide. His heartbeat raced under his fingertips. Levi had never been with someone so inexperienced and just ... cute. His desire to bully the boy increased ten fold.

"S-stop saying things like that." Eren finally whimpered, head turned away and Levi sputtered with a laugh. He traced his thumbs down the definition of the boy's stomach and reveled in the way the muscles shuddered under his touch.

"Why? I can feel how much you like it-" Levi punctuated his words with a forceful grind of his hips, causing Eren to jolt upwards, his hands hovering awkwardly in the air between them and his eyes all perfect and wide again. Levi smirked. "-but maybe you like it too much. You afraid you're gonna come in your pants?"

"N-no- I'm not- I just-" Eren rambled on and on, his words falling on deaf ears as Levi amused himself with the bashful, embarrassed expressions that crossed his face when he rubbed their clothed crotches together roughly. "Stop."

"You don't really want to stop though, do you, Eren? I'm gonna be honest, I've never had a client so young and I definitely have never had a virgin. I am loving this whole blushing, fragile flower thing you've got going for you-" Levi rested his weight on his hands, placed on either side of Eren's head and leaned down to brush his lips against the lobe of his ear. "-but I've never been a patient man and right now, I just want us out of our clothes so I can finally get to sucking your cock and then I want you to fuck me nice and hard. We can do that right?" Eren fisted his hands in the pillow when Levi claimed his lips aggressively anyway.

Levi made a comment on how Eren should be making the most out of such an expensive night which caused his whole face to fall into guilt and apprehension. Levi tugged them both out of their t-shirts and then kissed him until that expression disappeared, making a note to not bring up the fact that he was paying for Levi, again. Instead, he focused most of his attention on kissing. Eren was comfortable with that, he knew what he was doing when it came to kissing. He had no issues with plunging his tongue slick into Levi's mouth and exploring the heat. He liked when the man claimed him, tugging and sucking on his lips until they felt numb and tingly and perfect. His taste was addictive and distracted him enough from Levi's wandering hands, that traced his chest and pinched his nipples and stroked at the ridges of his hips. He was so consumed by the feeling of Levi's mouth that he jolted with surprise at the fingers suddenly unbuttoning his jeans easily.

"Hey wait-" Eren broke away and reached for Levi's hands.

"I want to taste you."

"I-I said to stop saying that stuff."

"Is that an order?" The man's voice deepened and he stilled his working fingers, eyes pinning the boy down as he whimpered and flushed.

"No- No just- I don't- H-how can you say those things so calmly? God." Eren had one hand fisted in his hair, almost in frustration and the other hovered by Levi's knee, still unable to comfortably touch him. He gasped sharply when Levi ground his hips down roughly.

"Believe me, I'm anything but calm right now. Can you feel how hard I am, hmm?" He rutted against him again, once. "I want you to know exactly what I want, so I'm telling you. What's wrong with that? I'd want you to tell me what you want y'know, think I could probably get off on just your voice ordering me around" He chuckled at Eren's huff of breath and then continued to undo the front of the boy's pants, shuffling down his legs to allow him to drag the clothes off. "I bet you'd be fucking amazing at dirty talk." Levi leaned down to whisper against the brunette's collar bone and then latched onto the skin there as he cupped the front of his boxer shorts, fingers molding to the hardening length.

Eren bit down harshly on his bottom lip almost to the point of pain, his skin left hot and sensitive by the lips trailing down his throat, down his chest. Teeth nipped at the skin of his hips, tickling him and making him shiver. Levi was still stroking Eren's cock to hardness through his underwear, a patch of wetness spreading from the covered tip and then, he was nuzzling at the warmth with a rumbling, nearly desperate groan. Eren watched the man in embarrassed wonder as he mouthed at him and then froze when finally, he was tucking his fingertips into the hem of his boxers and flickering his eyes up through his lashes with a devilish smirk tugging on his mouth. Levi licked at his lips as he rid the boy of his last piece of clothing. Eren, rigid with nerves but heart pounding with buried excitement, let him.

It was obvious how impatient Levi really was as he instantly splayed his fingers out over Eren's hips and brought his lips to his cock, running along the underside, his tongue peaking out to tease the skin. He moaned, almost in unison with the brunette who clenched his teeth, trying and failing to contain his pleasured sounds as his length was devoured by wet heat. Levi sucked the head into his mouth, using one hand to pull back the foreskin whilst his other still gripped at the boy around his waist. The man bobbed slowly at Eren's cock, tongue working expertly at the leaking head until he had him quivering under his touch.

"F-Fuck- Jesus-" Eren's hips jerked as Levi fisted his hand around the base of his cock and began to take it deep, pushing at the limits of his throat until it almost hurt. Eren's hands raised, hovering just above the other's head, shaking. They locked eyes and Eren moaned, deep and husky, divided between pushing the man away and wanting to push him further down and revel in that heat. Levi made the decision for him, catching his hands and forcing his fingers into the strands of his hair, tightly. He quickened his pace, sucking him in until he felt the grip in his hair tug harshly and the muscles in his body clenched. He pulled off, licking his lips and smiling at the confused face and frustrated whine that Eren gave him. "Wha- Why d'you stop-"

Levi replied with little more than a hum and then he was kneeling in between Eren's legs and working at the button of his own jeans. The brunette was panting, sweaty and red-faced as he observed the man shuffling out of his pants and his underwear. Discarding his clothes, Levi turned back to Eren and crawled back over his body until he was straddling his hips again, making quite sure to grind his cock against Eren's, just to enjoy the pitch of his breath. Before he could even think of turning his face away, Levi grasped his jaw and kissed him until the remnants of tension started to melt.

There was a dazed look trapped in Eren's eyes as he looked up at Levi, his red, bitten lips open to his shallow breathing. The jittery anxiety of the whole situation was still forcing him frozen on the bed, mind reeling at the sight of Levi, naked and annoyingly proud and confident, hovering over him. He watched the man move, not fully registering what he was doing, but noticing instead the span of his arms as he stretched over to the side, the ripple of muscles in his stomach as he straightened and then Eren's eyes wandered down further. His cock twitched with every tiny movement Levi made, the tip a blushing pink and the length of it just slightly curved. Eren had this chest tightening thought of wanting to taste him. But, Levi moaned then, eyes fluttering closed and Eren was shockingly thrust out of his own thoughts.

"W-what are you doing?" Eren stuttered. Levi arched, his head back and his chest pushed out. He chewed on his lip as he brought his hazy attention back to the boy under him.

"You seem like the kind of guy who'd want to open me up gently and slowly just because you were afraid you might hurt me. So, I'm skipping the bullshit and getting myself ready for your cock." Levi tilted his head, acting like it was obvious and smirking when Eren's eyes bulged, gulping as he looked to the flexing of Levi's right arm. His cock twitched against his will, imagining Levi's fingers plunging into his hole, widening himself up until he could take Eren's length deep inside. He heard Levi laugh and looked up. "Do you like it? Like that I'm finger fucking myself?" The man held his tongue between his teeth and his hips circled, movements quickening against his hand and Eren heard himself moan at the sight.

Levi had three fingers plunging into himself when he just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled them out slowly, shuddering at the sudden emptiness and the warm haze of pleasure that covered him. He held Eren's eyes as he fetched a condom packet from the side and pulled it open with his teeth, teasingly rolling it over the boy's cock which was dribbling precome onto his fingertips. "I'd prefer to have you raw, y'know. Let you come inside me and then watch it drip out. But fucking house rules says condoms are needed for first timers." Eren just closed his eyes, willed himself not to come because he was just so god damn close, and breathed through gritting his teeth. He opened his eyes once he's veered far enough away from the edge and watched as Levi shifted his weight over him.

Gripping onto the base, Levi hovered over Eren's thick cock, rubbing the covered tip against his hole, promising a delicious stretch. He kissed the brunette soundly, licking into him with fervor and eating up the squeak that sounded as he sunk down onto Eren's cock. He seated himself slowly, inch by inch, letting them both adjust. He felt full, not even half of the generous rigid length inside him still and his mouth fell open in a gasping breath. Eren was tense under him, his face pinched and his hands fisted into the pillow by his head, but he was groaning and his skin prickled wonderfully at the gripping tightness that enveloped his cock. When Levi felt the coarse hairs at the base tickle his thighs he traced his hands down to Eren's stomach and pushed himself up straight, sitting on the boy's hips.

"So, how does it feel?" Levi asked, breathless. His reply was a shallow whisper of his name, frustrated and perhaps pleading. His writhing vulnerability injected delightful pleasure into Levi's cock. Feeling powerful and wanting to tease him until it was unbearable, Levi began to move. He lifted himself up, strained his thighs to hold himself and then slammed down quickly, jolting him and making their skin slap together loudly and obscenely. Eren's eyes widened and he grunted at the force of it. Levi rode him with a rapid rhythm, fucking himself down onto Eren's cock, reducing the boy to a sweaty mess on the sheets. They were both breathing, panting heavily, groans consuming the air and then Eren reached out, his fingertips electric against the man's hip for a breath and then they were gone.

"S-Sorry-" Eren's voice was broken, desperate and craving and Levi shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

"No- Fuck- Touch me-" Levi was shocked at his own voice as he pleaded, his thighs burning from the strain but it was the burn inside him that made him ache. He could feel his release coming. He spread his hands out over Eren's chest, tips bruising the skin around his collarbones.

"W-Where?"

"Anywhere- _Everywhere_ -" He was whining now, but he was delighted when Eren obeyed and he felt large, warm hands falling on his hips, shivering just slightly. Eren's skin was soft on his body as it trailed fire over his stomach, his waist and running down to squeeze his thighs. The brunette explored, clueless to how much his touches were driving Levi insane and then, eventually, he nervously wrapped his hand around the other's cock. He pumped once, twice, worked up an unsure rhythm but Levi could have cried, it was perfect. His ass smacked loudly against Eren's thighs when he impaled himself one last time and then he stilled, head thrown back as he came, thick and hot onto Eren's sweat slicked chest. He shuddered as Eren continued to pump him, coaxing every drop out of his cock and onto his own skin. His hole clenched around Eren and the boy hissed.

It took Levi a few seconds to settle, head heavy and body limp. He could feel Eren's hand on his ass, short nails digging into the flesh as his other hand released his length and fell against his thigh. Levi nearly fell over him when he leaned in for a kiss, crashing together messily. When they parted, Levi's lips stretched into a devious smile and he started to move off him. Eren's cock slipped out of him, rock hard and slick and Levi flopped onto the bed beside the brunette onto his back.

"Get on top of me." Levi ordered and Eren was in no position to disobey him. He lifted himself onto his knees and gulped when he watched Levi moving into position. The man folded himself nearly in half, his knees to his chest and he reached his hands down to his ass, fingers pressing into the flesh and pulling his cheeks apart, revealing his hidden pink hole. "Now, stop being a little girl about everything. I want you to fuck me like you mean it." The filthy sight of him stretched out and waiting for him was straining Eren's control, his pleasure like a drug, overrunning every other feeling. He nodded, hypnotized and slowly, shakingly moved closer, his hands finding the back of Levi's thighs as he pushed forward, pressing back into that delicious heat. He moaned.

He started out in a steady beat of tiny thrusts, getting used to moving himself into the other man, watching, entranced as his cock disappeared into the stretched out rim of Levi's ass. Gradually, he sped up, but Levi was digging into fingers into his knees and chanting out a mantra of 'c'mon, c'mon, c'mon' begging for him to speed up.

"Eren, come here." Even before he could react, Eren was being tugged on top of Levi's body, his hands bracing his weight on either side of the other's shoulders as Levi wrapped his legs around the boy's hips, tightly. One hand pressed into the groove of his lower back, the other twisted into the brunette's hair, tugging his head to the side. "Fuck me, Eren. Pound me harder. I want you to break me." Levi's words fell harshly on his ears as the man's heels dug into the flesh of his ass, forcing him deep inside of him.

Eren's thrusts sped up incredibly, the force jolting Levi upwards, each time with a throaty grunt and a more painful dig of fingers or a tightening of his gripping legs. Their breaths were gasping, struggling to breathe evenly through their near violent fucking, air flooded with the sound of their slapping skin and Eren's pitched whines. Eren leaned down onto his forearms, his hands grasping at Levi's shoulders and burying his head into the crook of the man's neck, face alight, his body feeling like it was aflame. Levi was clinging so hard to him everywhere, he could almost feel himself bruising, his pants fluttering at his ears mingling with whispers of 'fuck me, Eren, fuck me'.

Eren could feel the wetness flooding his eyes, the scream bubbling in his throat as he tightened, gripping to Levi like a lifeline. He pounded harder still into Levi's body and could feel his climax close, so close. "Levi, Levi- coming-"

"Yeah? Fuck- Come on then." Eren made to pull out but Levi just tightened around him, legs almost unbearably forceful around his body, he felt like he was the one breaking. And then, Levi kissed him, close-mouthed and weirdly gentle in comparison to their rough, heated embrace and he came, a muffled scream released into Levi's mouth. His whole body convulsed, his hips stilling with his cock buried in warmth and he just grasped at Levi, holding onto sanity by a thread as a white flash blinded him. Levi held him until he stopped shivering and his bones were flooded with tiredness.

It felt like hours had passed before he gathered enough energy to move. Eren pulled out of Levi who unsteadily pulled himself up into a seated position and helped him pull of the condom and dispose of it. The man fell back onto the bed with a thump, eyes closing as he curled up. "Lie down and sleep with me, Eren, I refuse to believe that you're not fucking exhausted after that." Levi mumbled, eyes still closed to the world but reaching out a heavy hand in Eren's direction.

"I-Is that alright?" Eren was already moving under the blankets though, his sluggish exhaustion guiding his movements.

"Of course it's fucking alright, you've paid for an overnight, what exactly did you think that meant?" Levi was nearly slurring by now, slipping in and out of sleep but after a few moments of silence, his eyes fluttered open and he found Eren's sad little eyes looking at him. "What?"

Eren shook his head and then looked down, his arms curled into his chest to distance himself a little bit. Levi rolled his eyes and closed that distance, his own arms wrapping around the boy's shoulders and kissing him quickly, but softly. "Hey, how would you feel about going on my client list?" Levi asked and Eren's eyes briefly flickered to hopeful before they settled on confused. "Well, not really a list, it's only got two other guys on it." Eren's eyebrows dipped together, though he stayed silent, much to Levi's annoyance, but the man persevered. "Y'know I'm not actually on the book for this place, so unless a person's on my own personal client list, they can't buy me. I've never liked the idea of being picked up by just anyone, you should see some of the pieces of shit we get in here sometimes, Jesus-" Levi sighed as the confusion deepened even further on Eren's face. "The point is, is hopefully you're gonna want to come back here sometime and I'd like you to ask for me to serve you, if you do."

"S-so you only do this with two other guys?" Eren was back to hopeful, it made Levi's chest clench at the shy smile tugging at the boy's lips.

"Yeah, two. I've known them since I was a teenager actually. They're big, like stupidly big and strong and blonde and they have these pretty faces but they're kind of scarred and shit 'cause they used to be soldiers. I don't know, the three of us used to be best friends and then it sorta changed into, well, whatever it is our relationship is now. I don't like to think about it really, all I know is the sex is fucking amazing and we can still laugh at each other after we're all done. Like Gi said, they're completely different from you but maybe I need that change. I like having someone to order around instead." Levi smirked and combed his fingers through Eren's messy hair. The brunette flushed and rolled his eyes to try and hide it.

"I think- I think I'd like to- come back." Eren whispered finally and Levi smiled.

"I'm glad to here that, cause I'm not done with you yet." Levi bit at the boy's mouth and squirmed his tongue in to meet Eren's. They kissed, lazily until Levi pulled away, leaving just a breath between their lips. "Hey, I'll even lower the price for you, seeing as you fucked me so good."

"Oh my god." Eren burrowed into Levi's neck, the heat radiating off his cheeks and seeping into the man's skin.

"And tomorrow, I expect at least two rounds of lazy morning sex." Levi murmured into Eren's ear just as they were back to drifting into unconsciousness. The boy gave a tiny whimper but then, slowly gave a nod, face still pressed into the crook of Levi's neck. Finally, they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet, sharp little ticking sounds punctured the otherwise silent bedroom. The tiny clock hand chased itself around in measured circles until it tumbled over the number twelve once again, marking the turn of another hour. This time, however, accompanied by an illuminated face and the beginning crescendo of shrill, aborted beeps. The noise roused a groan from within the muddled mound of bedsheets and blankets, and after a moment of shuffling, a hand creeped out from the covers and delivered a forceful thump to the offending disturbance. Silence returned for no more than a breath before a head of brown mussed hair emerged from the depths of hidden warmth, followed by a face stretched wide in a growling yawn that echoed the expanse of the room.

Eren opened his eyes into burning light, the morning sun falling squarely on him through the slit in between his curtains and a sound of annoyance forced its way from his throat as he sat upwards to avoid the blinding rays. Everything on earth was firmly against him staying in bed a moment longer, so with a huff he dragged himself to his feet and stretched.

As the young man made his way to his bathroom, he couldn't help the sideways glance that his calender had earned every morning for the past few weeks. In his horrible, capitalized scrawl, the words 'PAY DAY' caught his attention immediately, the letters pushed together into the little square space, coloured in bright red. Eren pretended his heart didn't do a painful (and frankly, embarrassing) little stutter in his chest upon seeing the date and instead pushed the pair of black boxers from his hips and walked the final few steps to the shower where he could awaken fully and shake the remnants of sleep from his bones.

Eren followed his routine like clockwork. He washed, shaved, dressed and ate and within an hour he was at work, pushing in through the door of the cozy, little pub that he had been frequenting perhaps far too often. Jean was inside wiping down the bar when he entered and was greeted with a toothy, lopsided grin and a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're on again today, mate? You might as well set up camp in the kitchen, it's like you never leave the place anymore." Jean smiled, shaking his head as he continued wiping away. Eren hummed non-committially and walked passed him to dump his bag and his jacket out of sight. He tied his black apron around his waist and set to clearing the tables that had been vacated and left messy. He could feel Jean's eyes on him as he flitted about and made quite the show of ignoring him for as long as he could. That lasted all of about fifteen minutes.

"Seriously, you're still not going to tell me what's going on with you?" Jean chuckled, but it was more of an annoyed huff rather than anything remotely amused. Eren sighed, struggling not to roll his eyes at his friend. It was a topic he couldn't really avoid for long. He wished Jean was as absent-minded as he made himself out to be so he could just shake off the questions and be done with it. But he was observant, irritatingly so, and the sheer amount of extra hours Eren had been taking on lately wasn't going unnoticed. "C'mon, don't give me that look, I'm just worried about you."

"Well, thanks Jean, but I don't know how many times I can tell you that I'm perfectly fine. Holidays are coming up, I just want a bit of money, what's wrong with that?" He turned and deposited a few glasses behind the bar and watched as Jean uncrossed his arms and stepped up beside him, leaning an elbow on the bar, his eyes narrowed and his lips twisted slightly.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Eren couldn't help but laugh at that and the other man whacked his shoulder with the back of his hand. "Well you can't blame me for thinking the worst, Eren, can you? I mean there's asking for a few more slots on the roster and then there's working yourself almost to the bone. Like, you seem _desperate_ for money, I just want to know that you're alright." The worry on Jean's features was genuine and the brunette's smile shifted into a frown.

"Hey, I'm good – more than good, don't worry about me." Eren patted the other's shoulder and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Jean looked down then, fiddling with his fingers and there was an obvious red tint creeping up onto his cheeks. He shifted awkwardly on his feet before he looked up again.

"It's not- I mean this doesn't have something to do with your birthday, does it?" Eren took a deep breath and Jean waved about in front of him in a rather amusing manner, tumbling his words together quickly. "I-I just god, I know I keep apologizing, but it was so fucking stupid and I just hope you're not like permanently scarred or some shit-"

"Holy fuck, Jean-" Eren scrubbed his hands over his face and forced down the rumbling laugh in his throat. "I think I said to never again mention that, right? So let's not – like please." The brunette made a vague gesture and turned, throwing his tea towel over his shoulder to greet a group of patrons sitting in the corner booth.

Eren puffed out a breath of relief at successfully dodging another volley of both questions and messy apologies – for the time being, at the very least. This day marked almost a full six weeks since that fateful night, a night forged to every recess of his mind. The memories had faded somewhat, fallen hazy over the days so that he became unsure of some of the details. It was the images of pitch black hair and smooth pale skin that stuck though. They clung to his mind like sticky resin until he realised that there was a deep need rooting in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't just go away. It was a need to see Levi again, that much he could be sure of.

He managed almost a full three days after his birthday before he was inevitably cornered by his friends who, as expected, were after some of the sordid details of his night and rather unexpectedly were quite unimpressed by how they acted. Eren still doesn't understand how he managed to navigate their questions in a way that satisfied their curiosity but still managed to keep some of the most important information under wraps. From then on, Eren's friends seemed quite content with leaving the whole thing behind them and Eren himself pretended he was doing the very same thing. It worked – for a while.

His mind was clouded with Levi's face, his grey narrowed eyes and his kiss plumped lips. The expanse of his chest and the muscles of his stomach, rippling with every movement. Eren's fingers tingled with the memory of the man's warmth, his skin soft and enticing and the brunette let his hand trail down his body until he was fisting his hardened cock in a tight hold. It felt good, it felt familiar but he knew what it was like, sliding into a warm body and he couldn't ever get his hand to feel as slick or as tight or as unbearably perfect as Levi. He brought himself to a shuddering climax embarrassingly quickly with his tongue curling around the man's name in a whimper. He felt pathetic every single time.

It took a mere week for him to decide that he just needed to go back and feel him, to hold him again. He thought about going to _Velvet_ as soon as possible and with excitement prickling on his skin, he hopped into a taxi downtown. Halfway there and he realised he didn't even have a penny to spare and how the fuck could he even forget? – Levi's company wasn't free, it wasn't his to take at any time and then his thoughts got jumbled and complicated and he felt bile in the back of his throat and could do nothing but swear, so loud in fact that the driver almost swerved off the road. He turned straight back home and retreated to his bed, discarding his clothes quickly and finding comfort in his right hand, as if that could even slightly compare.

Eren eventually decided to take on extra hours at the pub to make up the money he'd need. It was hard – exhausting even. Like Jean had said it felt as though he never even left the place anymore but at least it proved to be an adequate distraction and soon the unavoidable itch that niggled at his skin was forced to the back of his mind. A month on and Eren was finally finishing a shift and collecting his pay packet, the excited buzz tingling at his skin returned with the promise of another night, another hour – hell, he'd settle for another minute of Levi – to replenish his memory, to sharpen the image of him before everything was reduced to a harsh blur.

"Hey, Armin's invited us all over to his for a few beers later tonight, you finally gonna grace us with your presence now that you've got an evening off?" Jean clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk on his face as Eren gathered up his bag. He stalled for a moment before turning to the blonde and smiling.

"Sorry, I have to do a few things but – uh – next time, yeah?" Eren ignored the fall of his friend's expression and walked passed him, delivering a clap to his chest as he passed. He heard Jean sigh but he made no move to follow him out or to question him further. Eren reeled himself in enough that he wasn't completely sprinting his way back home where he could change out of his work clothes. His fingers trembled, his mind and body struggling to work at the same pace and once it got to the point that he couldn't even zip up his jeans he fell onto the end of his bed with a thump, his fingers shakily running through his air as he sighed.

"Get a grip, get a _fucking_ grip." Eren held his face in his hands for a few seconds, thoughts positively reeling. _You're shaking like a leaf. You look like a child, getting ready for their first fucking field trip. You're about to go out and pay to have sex with a fucking man, for fuck sake you're a mess. You're a mess._ He smacked his palms against his cheeks until they were red and heated, shaking himself from the voice that pushed him from his ridiculous fantasies and into reality. It almost made him rethink the whole thing, when he really thought about it. He should not feel this nervous and wholly enthusiastic about this. But then he just had to think of Levi, just for a flicker of a second and he was standing, stuffing the envelope of cash into his pocket and bolting back outside to flag down a taxi before his rationality chased him down and captured him.

He stopped a few streets away and walked the rest of the way. Everything looked nearly completely different from what he could recall but then again it didn't have the weekend rush yet and _god it's still bright outside, you idiot, who does that?_ His feet carried him down the street which was somewhat familiar with its gaudy, over-decorated shop fronts. He was thankful that save for a few uninterested people, the whole place was pretty much deserted. He reached _Velvet_ before long, black and simple and unlike any of its neighbours. He held his breath and pushed inside without sparing another second.

Eren peaked inside cautiously first and found the place more barren than the street outside. His voice cracked harshly around a pitiful sound that was supposed to be 'hello', but he was met with silence from the dimly lit entrance lounge. It took him a few seconds to work up the nerve to step inside but he was still just in the doorway when the room flooded with light and he heard a voice and footsteps coming from the hallway. He gripped the door handle and blinked away at the sudden harsh lighting as the voice grew closer.

"...bunch a shitstains anyway, you think they deserve that? You're way too fucking good to them y'know, they're gonna shit all over your hard work if you give 'em an inch. Fucking idiot-" Eren felt his breath fall short as Levi eventually came into view, a taller, blonde haired man trailing behind him with an amused smirk quirking at his lips. They came a few steps closer before they looked up and saw Eren at the entrance, effectively stalling them in place. Levi didn't look very surprised to see him really, only a small twitch of his eyebrows shifted in his expression. The blonde man still looked amused but his eyes darkened considerably, so much so that Eren felt a shiver strike his spine and forced him to straighten his posture.

"Ah-" Eren ventured, but his lips couldn't form around the words, especially when Levi started moving again and he rounded on the central desk and leaned his back against it. The brunette could see that apart from his crisp, oversized white shirt, the man was naked from about mid thigh downwards. Eren swallowed thickly and Levi tilted his head, so very aware of what he was doing.

"We're closed today." Levi murmured, after a lengthy and quite awkward silence. Three words and Eren deflated, his shoulders falling heavily. The man pointed a single digit towards him and Eren followed the gesture to the door which he was still holding in his grasp, like he was hiding behind it. For the first time he noticed a sign – a rather large sign – pinned to the front of the wood in their signature cursive font that read _'Velvet services will regretfully cease for the week ahead. Pleasure seekers may return come Saturday the 21_ _st_ _'._ Eren flushed almost immediately as he peaked back into the room at the two men, both with laughter ill hidden on their faces. The blonde man had joined Levi at his side, hip resting on the same desk as they regarded him and his floundering.

"I-I-I'm sorry-" Eren tried but the two didn't seem to notice and had taken to whispering amongst themselves. He couldn't make out a word they were saying. Eren could almost feel the heat radiated off his cheeks and his palms started to sweat from the embarrassment of his screw up. He thought about his chances of just backing out and running without them noticing him and found he would probably make it – sure he'd never be able to set foot in here again, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with Levi actually turning him away, or worse, laughing at his idiocy. His chance at escape was stolen when he saw the blonde man stalking towards him.

The man stopped in front of him and Eren hesitantly followed the line of his body upwards, the size of him in comparison was even more intimidating up close and when their eyes finally met, the blonde's were dark, predatory almost, and Eren gulped. He awkwardly made to shuffle out of the way of the door by flattening himself up against the wall. He shifted about an inch before the man was grasping at his arm, just under his armpit, holding him in such a strong, firm hold that Eren knew could probably snap his limb if the man really wanted to. The brunette gasped a little high pitched sound that brought a smile to the man's lips; lips that he licked at wetly before he was leaning into Eren's space, stopping with his mouth hovering over the shorter man's ear.

"It's a shame I have to leave right now, Eren, you're far cuter than Levi led me to imagine." The man's tongue rolled over his name as if testing it, his mouth ghosting over the swell of Eren's red cheek. "You'll have to work hard if you want him to stay interested, so I'll give you some advice: Levi's small and pretty so you'll want to treat him gently, but don't. Fuck him as hard as you can, bite him, suck on him until his skin is bruised, go so hard you think he'll really break and then go even harder."

Eren gulped around his constricted throat and his eyes flickered nervously behind the domineering figure who held him. Levi had perched himself on top of the desk with his legs crossed at the knee and body leaned back slightly onto his arms. He was watching Eren intently and tipped his head to the side when he caught his eyes. The boy flinched away, behind the cover of the blonde and felt his heart thundering painfully in his chest. "Have fun, Eren." He said following a throaty laugh and after a beat, the hold on Eren's arm loosened and the man was gone, the door thudding shut in his absence and leaving the brunette to lean against the wall, mind whirring at the stranger's words. _Fuck him, bite him, suck on him._ Eren felt a bitter sting at the thought that this man knew Levi so intimately. _Has he done these things to you?_

"You planning on staying over there all night, Eren?" Levi broke the silence and Eren slowly brought his gaze up to him. Eren straightened under the scrutiny, feeling awkward and nervous at finally being there right in front of Levi again. He could feel the palms of his hands growing sweaty and tried to subtly rub them along the fabric of his jeans. Levi smirked, keeping his head tilted against his shoulder. "Come here."

The brunette made a tiny step forward, but even at the prospect of Levi beckoning him, he faltered. _That stranger knew how to please you and now you're here, half naked in front of me._ Eren knew that he had no right to feel jealous at the thought that Levi was touched by another, especially as he stood there with a wad of cash weighing heavily in his pocket, _you know what he is, you know what he does, he's not yours._ Even though he knew all this, Eren could feel the horrible feeling bubbling up in his stomach. His eyes flickered to the door, glaring anger at the man who had left them a few moments earlier.

Levi huffed at the show of agitation in front of him. "Erwin Smith. Got injured in combat almost ten years ago, came back home and being the intelligent fuck his is, became CEO of some company in the city a few years later. He's too attractive, too nice and has more money than he knows what to do with and I really wish he wasn't so fucking tall-" Levi rolled his eyes, his head shaking slightly before his gaze focused in on Eren again. "He's one of my best friend despite all that shit and yes, Eren, he's fucked me and he's paid for it, but I haven't seen that guys cock in months because he's apparently seeing someone. Anything else?" Levi, despite his words, didn't actually seem angry and instead the smirk that pulled at his mouth had grown in conjunction with the widening of Eren's eyes. After a few seconds, the brunette responded to the question, snaping his mouth shut and shaking his head.

"Um, ah – no, sorry, it's not – it's none of my business, I'm sorry-" Levi watched him fluster, his eyes peaking up through his lashes and looking watery. Just like a little puppy dog. The man suppressed a laugh.

"No, it's really not, but you looked like you might hurt yourself from thinking too much at the rate you were going. You're very expressive you know. Very cute." Levi straightened so he was no longer leaning back on his arms and watched Eren's face fall into a frown as he clicked his tongue. "But like I said, come over here. Now"

Eren finally shuffled forward until he was easily within Levi's reach, close enough to see his chest rise with every breath, enough to smell the scent of soap off his skin. He gulped thickly, clenching his fingernails into his palms to curb the itch to reach out and touch him. Eren wasn't left to stew for too long as Levi soon reached out to him by hooking a leg around the younger's hips and forcing him forward into the space between his thighs. Eren gasped, just about managing to catch himself on the desk before he tumbled right into the man at the jerky movement.

"You're slow, brat." Levi murmured against his lips, one hand carding through Eren's hair, the other taking his jaw in hand to tilt him closer. He could feel the heat from Eren's cheeks seeping into his fingertips as he closed the miniscule distance between them, lips slotting easily together. Eren heard himself whine embarrassingly into the warmth of the man's mouth, tongues slick and desperate. He felt Levi's legs tighten around his hips, pulling him in even closer. The two were relentless, barely stopping long enough to take a tiny gulp of air. The older man caressed every inch of Eren's mouth, relishing in the stutters of breath that were the result of his explorations. Levi pulled harshly on the strands of soft brown hair, refusing to dwell on why he felt such a deep craving in the pit of his stomach.

Lost in a delicious daze, Eren let his hands move towards Levi without hesitation; landing first on his clothed hips and then, once he was certain that his touch was welcome, his slid his fingers lightly along the line of Levi's legs until he met bared skin. The brunette was consumed by how the man worked his mouth and his tongue, how his teeth teased and nibbled at him wonderfully. Eren allowed himself to imagine that the desire that had plagued him for weeks wasn't one sided after all. He mentally berated himself after just a fleeting moment of that thought.

Eren worked his hands underneath the hem of Levi's shirt, following the line of his thighs, so very soft despite how Eren could feel how strong and thick with muscle they were. His fingertips soon met the expanse of Levi's back, his skin smooth and warm and absolutely perfect under Eren's hands. A deep, almost carnal sound rumbled out of Levi's mouth as the other man kneaded wonderfully at his sides and worked up along his spine, pressing his fingers into his shoulders roughly. The heat radiating from those hands made Levi tighten his hold around Eren's hips and grasp even harsher at his hair. Eren was jerked forward until his hips were flush against the juncture of Levi's thighs and Levi was just inches away from being splayed across the surface of the desk.

Shuddering and gasping, Eren forced himself away from that delicious mouth, his heart thundering against his rib cage, he'd be surprised if Levi couldn't hear it thumping in his chest. The brunette kept his eyes clenched shut as he tried to settle his breathing, probably a fruitless effort given his position, pressed so tightly against this man that has fueled every one of his deepest fantasies for weeks on end. Eren gripped even tighter onto the curves of Levi's back, the dark thought of pressing so hard into the man's skin that he'll leave behind the bruised imprint of his fingers was hastily pushed away into the depths of his mind, right along with all thoughts of just tearing what little clothes Levi wore from his body and fucking him right into this desk that were currently plaguing him. Eren had never felt such a desperate need for something in his life and the feeling scared him.

Levi watched as the younger man chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes screwed shut with a strange but amused fondness. He carded his fingers through the strands of Eren's hair and released a low chuckle as the grip around his body tightened just so. Levi teasingly leaned closer, licking the seam of Eren's puckered lips and gliding his lips all the way along the brunette's prominent jawline until he latched onto Eren's earlobe. "You're holding me so preciously, anyone would think you missed me." Levi whispered, a smile gracing his lips when Eren shivered in response before he so very slowly pulling away.

Eren nodded, his eyes comically wide. "I did, I missed you. I really, really- god, that's- that's weird isn't it? I'm sorry, that's probably really creepy for me to miss you- shit." Eren forced himself to stand up straight, struggled to put space between to two of them.

"Hey, on the scale of all the creepy shit I've heard in my life, you're not even on the fucking radar. Calm down." Levi huffed and lifted himself up aswell. "If it makes you feel better, I've been waiting to see you around here again." Levi reached out a hand and let his fingers glide along the line of Eren's neck, delighted in the fact that Eren's pulse was thrumming erratically under his skin. "Who knew a virgin could fuck like that?"

"Tch" Levi just smirked as Eren caught his wandering hand, the brunette's eyebrows furrowing despite the embarrassed flush that was tinting his skin.

"How cute. I can still make a mess of you with my filthy mouth. I can't say I'm not proud." Levi leaned closer, latching onto the sweet flesh of Eren's throat and listened to him whine. "If you really don't like it, I'd let you gag me." Eren shivered under Levi's skilled minstrations as the man smoothed his lips along his jaw once again, licking, suckling at the skin until he was close enough to whisper in Eren's ear. "With your cock."

"L-Levi." Eren's voice came wrecked and hoarse against Levi's cheek. Levi bit back a laugh as he pulled away to watch how the younger man's eyes squished together and how his hands fisted at his sides so much so that his knuckles turned white. Everything about the boy screamed innocence, nervousness and insecurity, even still after everything they'd done and Levi wanted nothing more than to take and ruin and taint him. Eren had so many firsts to still experience, Levi needed to have a hand in every single one of them. He was greedy for it.

Levi brought his fingers once again to tangle in Eren's locks and tugged just enough for the younger man to groan. "We should go upstairs. Gi will fucking kill me if we fuck on her stupid desk." Eren's arms wound themselves around Levi's hips, pulled him in close until he was standing and gulped down thickly as he stepped back.

"I don't want to forget, um-" Eren reached into his pocket and fished out the envelope that weighed so heavily in his palm. "Here. I took all those tests you told me about." He thrust a folded piece of paper towards Levi, the man's eyebrow quirking as he eyed the page and Eren's face. "I'm- I'm all clear. So, that's- y'know good."

"Alright." Levi glanced over it for a mere second and placed in the breast pocket of his shirt.

"And here's the money." Levi could feel the sweat that prickled at Eren's fingertips as he took the offered envelope and opened it. "I-I would've been back sooner but I've been working my ass off at work for this, y'know." Levi eyes widened and snapped up to watch Eren as he babbled on. "It's not- It's not _nearly_ as much as before I know, I-I don't care if this only gets me like an hour or even less, I just wanted to see you, but- shit- I'm rambling again- fuck-" Eren dragged his trembling hands over his face and combed them up through his hair. _Idiot. You couldn't just keep your mouth shut and_ not _let him know how desperate you are._

"This is over a months wages right here?" Levi furrowed his brows and watched Eren carefully. The brunette pushed his hands into his jean pockets just to hide how much they shook and nodded at Levi who's eyes darted over his face. _He thinks you're fucking crazy._

"Yeah, well almost. I needed to save some for college and stuff, but yeah- that's most of it." Eren looked down at his feet and waited for Levi to respond. Instead of words, he had the stuffed envelope pushed right back against his chest and held there until Eren took a hold of it. His mouth fell open, caught around a host of questions that got lodged in his throat. Levi held up a single note that he had taken from the wad and tilted his head to the side as he slipped it into his pocket along with the paper from earlier.

"This'll do it."

"Wh-what? But you only took a twenty- I-I mean is this not enough? I-I can come back I'll get more-" Eren stuttered and felt his heart splinter as Levi turned around and started walking towards the hallway to the back. "Wait- please- don't go-"

Levi stilled and turned to look at the mess of a boy behind him. His eyes droopy and scared and shiny with tears. _Such a child._ He bit down harshly on his bottom lip just to stop the smile that threatened to appear. "Seriously, Gi will actually stick a knife up my ass if I get cum on her station. We're going upstairs. Now." He turned again only to be stopped by a hesitant hand on his shoulder and an endearing and confused whimper that sounded by his ear.

"Wait, you're not sending me away? Why-why won't you take this?" He gestured to the envelope in his hand.

"Honestly your little sob story got to me. I'd feel like a piece of shit for taking that from you. Keep it. I don't need it."

"It- it wasn't a sob story, I don't- I want you to have it, I- I can't just not pay you, what if it got you in trouble or something. I don't want you to get in trouble- please-" Eren kept babbling as he followed behind Levi who had started walking again towards the staircase and then up. Levi huffed out a heavy breath and shook his head.

"Believe me I won't get in trouble, like I said I'm not even in the book for this place, whether I get paid or not won't effect the business. And like I said, I really don't need the money anyway. I won't quit my day job anytime soon." This time it was Eren who stopped dead in his tracks.

"You have a job- other than this I mean?" The moment he said it, Eren sputtered and waved his hands out in front of him as Levi quirked an eyebrow at him and turned on his heel. "Shit- that sounded really offensive, I'm sorry, Levi-"

"Yes, surprisingly I do have a job. A proper suit and tie, straight laced job at that. Who'd of fucking thought, this whore's secretly a functioning member of society. A great fucking scandal." Levi narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, did everything he could to look angry when really he was almost squirming where he stood just watching the fumbling brunette and his desperation and his adorable watery eyes.

"I swear I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry Levi, I'm so sorry." If he was pushed far enough, Levi had no doubt that Eren would be on the floor without a second's hesitation, begging for forgiveness. But Levi was done with all of this teasing, the desire was itching at his skin and he needed to have Eren on him and in him, needed to taste him and feel him before he lost it. They thankfully reached the room at the end of the hall quickly and Levi just about held back on running into its confines as he ushered Eren through the door.

Levi had latched onto Eren within an instant, his arms twining around his shoulders and his lips seeking out Eren's with a groan. They kissed each other hungrily, wet and needy, with hands grappling at all the layers of cloth that kept them apart. Levi sucked at Eren's lower lip, bit into it until the brunette gasped his name and then lost himself back in the warm cavern of Eren's mouth.

"Really hurt my feelings there, Eren. Make it up to me. Make me fucking scream." Levi murmured against Eren's lips his hands falling to the hem of the younger's shirt to slip his fingers underneath, jolting at the feel of the firm and hot flesh under his touch.

"Hnn, yeah- yes, I'll make you feel good. Let me, please." Eren nearly whined, his lips leaving the lure of Levi's wicked mouth to find his throat instead. He laved at any inch of skin he could reach, sucking and kissing at the delicious taste of Levi, pure and perfect, with subtle traces of his perspiration. Eren dreamed of Levi's taste for days and nights, endless in their torture, but still no memory could compare to this; holding Levi, feeling him and tasting him in reality was on a whole other level and it rendered him weak to desire. Eren shamefully grasped at Levi's lower back, pulled him in so tight he knew it probably hurt, and _ground_ himself against Levi like a pathetic dog in heat, rutting into a warm body. He couldn't even apologize, it felt so fucking _good,_ and when Levi responded in kind, pulling at his clothes and frotting against Eren's jean-clad thigh, he could do nothing but shudder and seek out Levi's mouth with his own.

It took far too long for them to maneuver over to the bed, enthralled with kissing and touching, lost to ever tiny sensation. Finally though, Levi felt the back of his knees finding the mattress and he let himself fall, dragging Eren right on top of him, feeling the weight of the brunette pushing him into the softness. Eren fumbled with the buttons of Levi's shirt, tried to keep his tongue tangling with the man's as he moved his fingers but eventually failing and pulling away with a tsk and red flushing his cheeks. Eren gulped as the sliver of pale flesh was revealed to him, Levi's chest heaving with deep breaths.

Eren undid the second last button, saw the trail of dark, wispy hair that followed on from Levi's navel and then raced to undo the final button only to hear himself squeak embarrassingly at the sight of Levi's cock, hard, completely exposed and blushing deep pink against porcelain skin and tufts of dark hair. Levi licked at the sweetness lingering on his lips and smirked, could see the tremble that shocked through Eren's body at the sight of him; it made him feel powerful, made him feel wanted and desired. Levi let his fingers glide down his body, pulled his shirt hem from Eren's frozen grasp and opened himself fully to that wonderful gaze, watching the brunette's reaction so closely as he took himself in hand and pumped his hard length.

"Tell me your pleasure, Eren." Levi said, his voice rough and husky. He teased his cock for a moment more before his hand was swiftly forced away from himself and pinned above his head along with his other hand. He didn't even try and suppress the needy whine that slipped from his mouth at the sight of Eren right then, hair a mess atop his head, cheeks their perfect shade of red and his eyes a complete contrast; dark and determined, narrowed slightly, perhaps in annoyance. A look of lust that Levi had never seen on this little bundle of nerves before.

"Just stay still. I meant what I said, I want to make you feel good. I did nothing for you last time, I-I wanted to try some things." Eren faltered at the last second, broke his brave facade briefly before tightening his hold on Levi who was swallowing down a chuckle at this sweet, sweet boy.

"Sounds interesting. You look like you have something to prove, hmm?" Levi smiled at the enthusiastic nod of Eren's head. "I won't move a muscle." He whispered and Eren let out a deep breath, steadied himself before he was pecking Levi's lips with a close-mouthed kiss, so gentle and soft, and releasing the man's hands from his grasp.

Eren didn't know where to start, he wanted to run his lips over every inch of this man, wanted to tease, wanted to savour; more than anything he wanted to bring pleasure to Levi until he craved- no _begged_ for more. _'Go so hard you think he'll really break and then go even harder.'_ the words of the blonde stranger filtered through his mind again uninvited and Eren clicked his tongue, pushed that stupid lingering jealousy to the depths of his mind and continued instead to delve into the glorious feast laid in front of him.

Eren licked at Levi's neck, bit into the skin where he could feel the man's pulse thrumming, until Levi squirmed under him. He paid equal loving attention to Levi's collarbones, lined them up with blotches of blooming red that would darken and bruise that perfect bare canvas. Eren relished in the fact that Levi was responding, gritting his teeth at first and trembling against invisible bonds, stubborn in his resistance. Then Eren was latching onto the pebbled hardness of his nipples, suckling attentively like a greedy newborn and Levi let himself go, let himself fall capture to this honeyed torture and began moaning hoarsely into the expanse of the room.

Eren licked generously at the little pink nub, his left hand thumbing the other one in circles and pinching it tightly. His eyes never left Levi's face, he was completely captured by the sight of the older man's unhidden ecstasy, kiss bitten lips wide in gasping breaths, eyes pinched and face shining with beads of sweat. It made Eren's confidence swell. Making this god of a man, so experienced in everything comparison to himself, being able to drive him to this state of arousal so soon and with so little.

"Doesn't matter how long you suck at them, you're not gonna get anything from them, so move the fuck on, brat." came Levi's voice wrecked and out of the blue, and Eren instantly ceased his minstrations, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

"Oh god, i-if it felt bad you should have said, I-I don't exactly know what I'm doing here. I'm sorr-"

"Tch, it felt fucking amazing alright, if I don't like something, believe me, you'll know about it. I'm sensitive there okay, so just fucking move on before I embarrass myself. Fuck." Eren almost laughed in disbelief, caught himself just before it escaped when he saw the murderous look that flickered through Levi's eyes. The brunette let his eyes roam over the trail he had now left on Levi, from his neck down to his pointed nipples which were circled in bites and awash with a glorious tint. Then Eren roamed further, gaze eating up the sight as he finally reached Levi's cock, twitching in untouched pleasure and leaking clear droplets from his slit into a tiny pool at his navel. It made Eren salivate, being a witness to this debauched, filthy sight. Levi splayed out, exposed and trembling; it sent every ounce of Eren's blood rushing south, his cock jolting painful in its confines.

Only then did Eren realise he was still fully clothed and he was sticky with sweat and uncomfortable, so in the fastest fumble and struggle of limbs he could manage, he rid himself of everything that proved to be a barrier between his body and Levi's, pointedly ignoring the grunt of a laugh directed at his eagerness. Finally naked and no doubt painfully obvious in his desperation, Eren situated himself on his knees between Levi's thighs. Wasting no time, Eren leaned in to the soft swell of Levi's inner thigh and sunk his teeth in like a starved man, carving imperfections into the pale surface with a growl, like some feral beast. Levi's salty skin, the taste of flesh, the smell of musk and man drove Eren crazy and somewhere in his mind, something had finally snapped, because he didn't care anymore, he didn't feel so weak with anxiety. All Eren wanted was to worship this body that he had thought of endlessly, be a slave to this man for as long as he was allowed to bask in his perfection. He wouldn't dare to pass up this opportunity, didn't want to fall victim to his nerves again. Like Levi said: he had something to prove.

Eren worked up towards Levi's hips and nosed at the skin their, kissed along until his lips were barely an inch from Levi's enticing length, when he finally allowed himself to look up. When Levi caught Eren's eyes, saw the rawness concentrated in those green pools, he knew that something had suddenly shifted for Eren, could feel it in the hot breaths puffing at his crotch, could feel it in electric tingle of his fingertips bruising his thighs. Levi let the air gush out from his lungs, muscles tensing as if waiting for Eren to pounce. Waited and waited until finally Eren eyes soften a fraction and the blush of his cheeks deepened a little and Levi smiled, knowing that there was still a cage, though battered and rusted, concealing his true wickedness.

"Guide me." Eren whispered and gestured upwards with a nod of the head. Levi brought his hands down from above his head where he'd diligently kept them still. Trailed downwards until his fingertips dove into the soft brown strands of Eren's hair where he scratched his nails over Eren's scalp and forced a whimper from the younger's lips. Eren re-positioned himself, mouth hovering just over the hot flesh and couldn't hold himself back anymore. He peaked his tongue out from his lips and licked an eager stripe up to the very tip of Levi's cock to collect the dribbles of pre cum that had enticed him so. Levi jolted against the bed, groaning out expletives at the continued tender attention from Eren who was completely lost in maping out every detail of Levi's length with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck. Why are you good at this- you shouldn't be good at this-" Levi panted around his words, body shuddering again as Eren had finally taken to teasing the slit of his cock, laving in circles with his too hot tongue and sucking it into his mouth with a pleasured moan.

"I watched a lot of porn this past month." Levi could feel the stupid smile on Eren's face as the younger man kissed along his cock. Could see he was flushing with pure pride at Levi's wanton reactions. Levi tightened the grip he held on Eren's hair as the brunette looked up through his lashes at him, still somehow looking like his usual innocent puppy self even with a hard cock fisted in his hand and rubbing filthily against his cheek.

"'Course you fucking did. Not even fucking surprised." Levi tried for a sarcastic chuckle but it came out as a choked gasp of air as Eren finally halted his teasing and fully devoured his cock, taking it deep into the warm cavern of his mouth. Eren bobbed up and down slowly, savouring every ridge and bump of the hard flesh that slid between his dribbling lips. He could hear his own muffled moaning more that he could hear Levi's gasping and breathless swearing and right then he couldn't bring himself to care. Eren let Levi guide every one of his movements, let the man use his greedy mouth for his pleasure. But Eren could feel how tense Levi was under his hands and knew he was holding back, keeping his hips glued to the bed. Eren looked up at Levi's face, the pull of his hands in his hair proving Levi liked what he saw.

"God, I wanna fuck your mouth. Don't fucking look at me like that." Levi's teeth were gritting together as he spoke, threads of restraint whisper thin and Eren knew well that he was close. Eren forced himself away from Levi's cock, could feel the saliva dripping from his puffed and crimson lips as he pleaded with a single, broken word.

"Please."

Levi groaned about how Eren should not be such a 'seductive piece of shit', and moved his hands to cup either side of Eren's head as he swallowed up Levi's cock with a whine. With Eren's consent, Levi planted his feet flat on the bed and thrust up into the delicious wetness of the brunette's mouth which was quivering with how much Eren was moaning around him. Fucked into the back of Eren's throat and felt completely breathless at how it constricted tight around his cock without even a sign of discomfort from the man who worked so greedily. Levi felt every muscle in his body tighten, felt the welcome burning heat pool in the pit of his stomach and knew he was so damn close.

"Eren. Coming- gotta stop- you gotta- fuck." Levi used every drop of strength he had in him to stop thrusting into Eren's enticing lips and pushed at the man's head, tried so hard to push him off whilst he still had the restraint to. But Eren just grasped at Levi's hands, pinned them down by the man's sides and looked up at Levi with his stupid fucking wide eyes, looking like he was the one being pulled apart at the seams and Levi exploded, back arching upwards and his thighs clamping down around Eren's head. Eren lapped hungrily at everything Levi gave him, obediently swallowing down the bitter taste that landed on his tongue. He continued his worship until Levi's legs fell open weakly and the man had stopped twitching in pleasure. Eren wiped at his slick mouth and crawled up to Levi's face, biting his lip at the beautiful mess he was on the sheets.

Eren nosed at Levi's jaw until the man opened his eyes and pulled him into a kiss, loving the fact that he could taste himself invading every inch of Eren's thoroughly worked mouth. "No gag reflex. Gives blowjobs like a fucking professional. You lying to me about being a virgin, brat?" Levi smiled at the face Eren pulled on him, eyebrows dipped together and jaw hanging open, distraught.

"N-no, Of course I didn't lie." Eren pouted cutely but then after a beat a smile broke out on his face, shy and real. "It was good?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Levi tsked and pulled Eren's weight down onto him, kissing the brunette with fervor, worshiping that heat with his tongue. "Look at me. Already getting fucking hard here." Eren glanced down briefly and then back up to capture Levi's eyes, his cheeks aflame, because he really couldn't control them now. "Let me return the favour so we can get you inside me." Levi grinned wickedly and pressed against Eren's shoulders to try and move him off to the side but Eren didn't budge.

"I want to get you ready." Eren murmured, his face falling into the space under Levi's jaw. Levi suppressed a pleased shiver and clicked his tongue instead.

"You'll take too long." Eren stilled completely for a second, his lips twitching against Levi's throat before he was lifting himself up, back onto his knees and looking down at the older man. Levi felt arousal surge at the look that passed through Eren's then, saw it only briefly before his whole world was spinning and he was turned roughly to lie on his stomach. He gasped at the sudden shocking movement and then let the mischievous grin spread over his lips as he looked over his shoulder at Eren. The brunette stalked towards him, let his body hover over Levi's small frame and dipped his lips down right against the curve of Levi's ear.

"I want to open you up. Let me do it." Levi's laugh sounded manic to his own ears, disbelief and intrigue all meshed into one. He could feel the remnants of the scared, inexperienced teenager in the shake of Eren's fingers that wrapped around his front, ghosted over his skin and thumbed over his sensitive nipples. Melted seamlessly into the man who nipped at his spine and dragged his short nails down Levi's toned stomach, just to hear him groan, all the while rubbing his hotly leaking cock against the swell of Levi's ass. Two completely different personas, hot and cold, fighting with each other to give and to please. Levi could do nothing more than pant and arch himself into every touch, losing himself to this stupid, adorable boy who was making his chest hurt.

Eren followed the line of Levi's body until he was kneeling behind him, sinking his teeth into the mounds of his ass and delighting in the marks he left behind. Levi smacked him in the cheek with a little silver packet of lube aimed perfectly over his shoulder as he bit down a smile in response to Eren's scowl. "Hurry up, brat." Eren hummed and rolled his eyes but situated himself closer all the same, using his thumbs to reveal the tight pucker of Levi's ass. Eren didn't even think for a second before he was leaning forward, the sight in front of him to tempting to resist as he flicked his tongue out to swipe over Levi's cleft. "Fuck Eren- christ-" Levi's eye shot wide and he jerked forward at the slick sensation of Eren's tongue. Couldn't get away as Eren pulled him back in greedily to lap at him wetly. Levi shuddered at the attention and turned his head, tried for some kind of glare but he probably looked wrecked and ravaged instead as he whined.

"Your hole looked too tasty. Couldn't resist." Eren's breath was too hot against his behind as he murmured and Levi was left to fall onto his chest and surrender to the sensation that was shocking every nerve in his body. He bit at the back of his hand and wiggled his hips back into that glorious tongue like he just couldn't resist.

"You're a dirty fucking brat. Dirty fucking- ugh-" Levi was forced to bury his face into the pillows to save himself from all the embarrassing sounds he was releasing as Eren began fingering his entrance with a single digit pushing into him, right up alongside that skillful tongue. _Fucking teenagers. Stupid fucking teenagers._

Eren kept up this perfect torture. Tried scissoring two fingers into the scorching tightness and relishing in the vibrations he could feel flowing right into him as Levi groaned into the sheets. Eren tore into the packet of lube and applied it generously as he eventually pushed a third finger into Levi's hole, kept slowly rolling his digits in and out, twisting them wickedly until Levi was mewling and pushing back into him easily and growling at him to just fuck him already before he lost it and broke his stupid fingers.

Eren didn't hesitate. Had no ounce of sanity left within him that could stop him now. Just wanted, needed, _craved_ this feeling he'd been waiting weeks upon weeks for. As he kneeled behind Levi and slicked himself up with lube and looked down at the man who had twisted around to plead with him to 'hurry, hurry, fuck- please, Eren', Eren's chest ached like this was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

When Eren finally slid into Levi, both of their jaws dropped around a moan, a guttural sound that sounded so desperate it was like they'd waited a whole lifetime for this feeling. Eren slid slowly into the wonderful heat until he was completely buried and his hips were flush with Levi's ass. He stilled, panted out on the back of Levi's neck and tried to convince himself that this was not a dream. Then Levi was tangling his fingers with Eren's and the brunette all but cried out as he began to move.

Eren's hips pistoned back and forth, driving his length into Levi's tight body with abandon. Eren pushed Levi flat onto the soft of the bed, fucked him into the sheets as the older man screamed into the vacancy of the room, and still despite the bruising force of Eren's hands on his hips and the pounding of his cock, he begged him for more. "Harder, Eren- fuck- fuck-". And Eren gladly complied, revelled in the sound of their skin slapping obscenely together as he pulled completely out of that greedy ass and then shot forward quickly all at once to seat himself right to the hilt. Levi was lost in a mantra of Eren's name and a babble of groans when he was flipped over onto his back and impaled near insantly, his knees forced right up to his chest.

Eren froze as he looked at Levi then, shining with sweat, hair clinging darkly to his forehead and skin peppered in purpling bruises and the bloody red of his blush. _Perfection._ Nothing but the heavy sound of their breathing could be heard for seconds as they just stared at each other, lost- so gloriously lost to pleasure. Eren bit down harshly on his own lip as he made to thrust slowly into Levi's ass, watched every detail of the man's face as his mouth widened and he gasped, their eyes never flickering away from one another for more than a blink. Eren moved his hips faster gradually, didn't aim for the brutal speed from earlier so that he could savour and just _feel_. Worked himself up to a steady rhythm of thrusting that had Levi arching and panting heavily.

Levi raked his hands over every bit of skin he could touch. Maneuvered himself so that his legs wrapped possessively around Eren's middle instead and allowed him to mark the expanse of that muscled back with his fingernails. Eren could feel himself getting close and reached between their sweaty bodies to grasp at Levi's cock. It took no more than a few strokes before Levi was cumming, screaming out in ecstasy as he pressed bruises into Eren's skin and held the brunette painfully tight in the nest of his legs until he was shuddering down from his high. Eren came a few moments later, stilled inside of Levi's tightness with nothing more that a prayer of Levi's name falling from his lips and into the heated skin of the man's neck. Eren shivered relentlessly for a few seconds, rocking them both together with the ripples of pleasure that rolled off of him and Levi just held him till he stilled.

Neither of them knew how long they lay there, clinging to each other, Eren still a part of Levi's body and tucked in an embrace that was far too intimate for who they were and what they were doing. But when Eren eventually made a move to look at Levi, wrecked and filthy and weary with tiredness and Levi just smiled and pulled him in to a kiss, all he knew was he's never felt so happy and for all the questions, the trials or the pain that could follow this, it was all worth it for the sweet of Levi's lips welcoming him in.


End file.
